


The hills of Fight and Love

by Goombarax



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, M/M, Pokemon Battle, Pokephilia, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombarax/pseuds/Goombarax
Summary: After completing all his Pokemon adventure, Flint decided to spend some full time with all the Pokemon that he used during his long adventure by fighting them a little and doing some love fun at the end of the day.
Relationships: Denryu | Ampharos/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Hassam | Scizor/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Kinogassa | Breloom/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Laglarge | Swampert/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Palkia/Original Pokemon Trainer(s), Yorunozuku | Noctowl/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 3





	The hills of Fight and Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new at writing stories, so this is my first story that I have ever wrote until now, there may surely have errors n it. If you like it, tell me what you think of it.

A few days after Flint has finished to complete his prism object to activate the Prismatic Pokemon, and that he completed his full adventure through all regions from Kanto to Alola in company with his devoted partner Swampert, he decided to take a long rest after 9 years of big adventure. He had 2 belts of 6 Pokemon, unlike normal trainers because he got a special belt for the Legendaries who helped him to achieve his Prismatic quest. With the time, some of his Pokemon have got bigger than usual average size of their respective species.

One day, he found a good place on hills where he went to sleep for 1 week; during that time, he’d have had fun with all of his actual Pokemon. So for the first day, he has started with his Swampert who was always outside of his Pokeball. Swampert was very happy of all the adventure they went through together all that time; it was very happy to be with his trainer to help him everywhere they were.

To pass their time before, Flint decided to battle his Swampert in a fight – yes because he possess a special left eye which allows him to transform himself into a Pokemon of his choice in his spirit, mostly a Water-type. He has chosen to become Feraligatr and was different from original Feraligatr – he had a darker blue variation of his body, with purple spines instead of red, all yellow parts are white (underbelly and eyes), like a Ghost-type; Swampert was surprised to see his trainer like that. The fight has started: Swampert used Muddy Water - the wave was higher than usual, Flint tried to dodge it despite his speed, so he dived into the muddy water and surfed to approach Swampert so he could use Bite on him. Swampert hasn’t seen him approaching so Flint succeeded to bite him, once he was on the ground, he used Ice Fang and then Swampert felt pain on his left arm, he used Ice Punch very hard with his right arm to get Flint off of him. The 2 felt some pain on their body and didn’t want to use much of their energy for later. So both of Pokemon used Hydro Pump to exhaust one of the Pokemon. The pain was higher on Swampert, so he couldn’t dodge Flint’s Hydro Pump after trying to block it, while the other dodged; Swampert felt on the ground and when Flint saw him, he retuned back to his human form and ran to him. He was worried about what he did and healed him with a Full Restore. During the sunset, Swampert felt better and Flint excused himself to Swampert for hurting him that much, then Swampert forgave him, telling him that he’s alright, for getting stronger all those times; he kissed Flint who gasped at the reaction, his tongue inside Flint was so amazing that they continued the kiss for a long time.

The night fallen after they have played for a long moment, the two guys sat on the ground, and then Flint started to caress Swampert on his belly – he felt so aroused that suddenly, something came out of his slit over his tail base: Flint stared at his massive cock starting to grow. Flint has stopped to rub his partner and started to undress him- first his shirt, then his pants and finally his boxers; his black body revealed his half erected cock still growing after seeing Swampert’s one. Once undressed, he started to stroke Swampert’s dick which continued to grow again and again until it reaches its full length – 1’4” ft long it was, Flint was amazed by its size and started to stroke it. Swampert began to moan in pleasure and released some precum; then Flint put Swampert’s dick into his mouth; the part that could enter was just 6 inches long and it reached the throat of Flint. He sucked Swampert back and forth, moaning silently and trying to avoid his gag reaction after Swampert’s dick would go deeper into his throat but it was stronger than him. During the process, his cock was very hard as he was excited of licking Swampert’s dick.

After a while, he removed it from his mouth and turned his back to Swampert so he could have a view of his sweet ass. Swampert grabbed Flint by his hips and started to lick around his hole, then Flint gasped as Swampert went deeper in his asshole, Flint moaned of pleasure as the tongue went into a circular movement all around, his asshole was lubricated and ready for Swampert’s dick to go in it. Swampert pushed its tip into Flint’s hole, his dick lubricated by its released precum of before so it entered easily; as long as its dick entered, Flint felt more pleasure to have a hot dick in his body. When only half of Swampert’s dick could enter, he started to thrust; it was first a pain for Flint because of the dick’s girth but it faded away and became a pleasure as he moaned. While Swampert was still thrusting, his dick went deeper and was fully in, and the bulge on Flint’s stomach grew bigger. At that moment, Swampert thrusted faster than before; and as Flint didn’t want to get ripped by Swampert’s strength, he decided to use his left eye to partially transform himself into Swampert, only the skin’s elasticity.

It was easier for Swampert, moaning of arousal, to go deeper with his thrusts, at a point that he took Flint’s chest with his left hand, the other still on his ass. Flint couldn’t help but was moaning as Swampert excited him faster; he felt Swampert’s precum being released inside his body and it was hot. He felt his climax approaching, so he started to stroke his cock which released precum too; he wanted to synchronize his cumming with Swampert who was about to last; he thrusted faster and let out a loud roar as he released his cum inside Flint. He stroked and finally came a little later than Swampert but worth it, it was amazing to feel the hotness of Swampert’s cum and orgasm at the same time. Swampert removed his dick of Flint and was still cumming, so he came on Flint’s body with a bulge on his stomach. Both of them felt relieved and laid in front of each other, Swampert’s dick returning back into his slit; then they exchanged long kisses and wishing each other Good Night for tomorrow, after little cleanups of their bodies. Flint thought that the next day he’ll use another Pokemon for fun, and he finally slept under a shooting star in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> OK That's all for this chapter. I'll spend a little too much time to write the 2nd chapter, but it won't be long. Enjoy this story.


End file.
